Boxertoe
by Eye Heart Music
Summary: Lily and James are caught under something and it's not a mistletoe. . .it's a boxertoe!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Here's a James and Lily Christmas one-shot just in time for the holidays. I hope you enjoy it! Revised: 6/23/06**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Boxertoe_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter, what is that?"

"What is what, Evans?"

"That."

"What?"

Lily Evans sighed and pointed upwards, above their heads. "_That_."

Lily and James were standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas Eve and Gryffindor tower was just about deserted. Everyone was in the Great Hall celebrating. James and Lily were Head Boy and Girl and had to, unfortunately, patrol.

James followed Lily's arm with his eyes,"Ah. _That_."

"Yes. That."

"Well, that is a pair of boxer, love."

Lily, not commenting on "love", just rolling her eyes and clucked her tongue,"I _know_ they're a pair of boxers, Potter! I'm not a dingbat! I was just wondering, hmmm, why they're _floating in mid air above our heads_! Do you have any idea why exactly?"

James looked towards the boxers again and tilted his head,"Hmmm. . .well. . .I. . ."

"Yes?" Lily asked.

". . .No. . ."

"Huh." Lily said sarcastically.

"What?" James asked.

"Oh, I don't know. . .maybe the fact that they're _your_ boxers, I just thought you might have an idea of why they were floating around in the air. . ."

"_What_?" James asked quickly, standing on his toes to examine the boxers closer. "What are they doing up there? And how did _you_ know? Huh? Has someone been a Peeping Tim?" James asked slyly.

"First of all, it's peeping _Tom_ not _Tim._ Pfft. And I'd _never_ peep on you, Potter. I can promise you that. The boxers very clearly have your name written in what looks like nice, neat handwriting." Lily added haughtily.

James found the "nice neat handwriting" and groaned,"Mum. . ."

Lily snorted,"Your _mum_ wrote your name? Your 17-years-old and your mum writes your name on stuff? Still? My mum did that when I was like, _five_. Not seventeen."

James glared,"No. Maybe. Well, okay, I lose stuff easily. Mum knows that, so she writes my name on all my stuff."

Lily snorted again, laughing.

James turned a bit red,"It's not funny."

When she had calmed down a bit, Lily spoke,"No, I suppose not. Nice of your mum to care. Wouldn't want to lose your boxers, would you?" Lily teased. As Lily looked closer at the boxers, a smirk crossed her face,"Hey, Potter."

"What?" James asked between jumping up and down, trying to grab the boxers.

"I like the mistletoes. They're very festive." Lily snorted again and laughed. For on the boxers, were mistletoes. All over.

James scowled and jumped up again.

Lily shook her head, still laughing some and began to walk away, to the girls' dorm. (She was going to check around up there for, you know, suspicious, er, stuff) Only to get a few feet before being stopped by an invisible wall.

"What?" She mused, putting her hand up, only to be stopped by whatever was in the way.

"What are you doing, Evans? Talking to yourself?" James asked, stopping to take a break from trying to grab his boxers.

Lily turned around,"I can't get out."

"Get out of. . .?"

"Of here!"

"Here. . .?"

Lily sighed deeply,"Yes, here. There's some kind of wall around me. I can't leave."

"Wall. . .?"

"Honestly, Potter!"

"Well, you're talking about a wall. There's _lots_ of walls, love. Lots." James pointed out.

"Stop calling me love. I meant _this_ wall," Lily patted what looked like air,"This invisible wall. It's like a barrier."

James' brow furrowed and he walked over to where Lily was standing, sticking his hand out. He too, found a wall. "It's a wall!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh. I thought it was a rug." Lily said sarcastically.

"I just love your sarcasm." James said in reply.

Lily ignored him and walked in the opposite direction till she found the wall again. She spun around,"We're stuck."

"I suppose we are." James said, glancing at his boxers again.

"This is all of _your_ fault." Lily blamed.

"Mine? How is it my fault? It's always my fault! When is it going to be yours?" James pointed out.

"I have a feeling the wall has something to do with your stupid boxers."

"How is that?"

"Well, they have mistletoes on them. . ." Lily started to explain.

"_Oh_. I see now. So your saying my boxers are like a mistletoe?" James asked slyly.

"Yes. And it's all of your fault!" Lily blamed again, walking to him and poking him in the chest with her wand.

"Hey, no need for poking, Evans. No need at all. Lets just resolve this peacefully, eh?-"

"Potter, what did you do?" Lily demanded, cutting off his inspiring, peaceful speech about peace.

James held up his hand in defense,"Hey, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right. They're _your_ boxers, Potter."

"So? I didn't do anything."

"Oh, so, you're saying that someone stole _your_ mistletoe boxers and then put them in the middle of the common. Correct?" Lily stated.

"Yes."

"Who would take your boxers, Potter? Who would _want_ to take your boxers?" Lily asked in disgusted.

"Hey!" James protested.

Lily ignored him. She did that alot. "What are we going to do?"

James grinned and glanced at the boxers,"Well, what do people do under a real mistletoe?"

Many looks passed Lily face in a split second. There was horror, surprise,dawning, surprise again, horror again, shyness, horror again, anger, anger again, and anger again. "Potter, if you think I'm going to _kiss_ you, you are dead wrong."

"Well, I guess we'll just have stay inside this invisible barrier forever. At least it's warm for the winter,"James said, looking towards the roaring fireplace nearby."I bet we could get someone to throw food over the wall and maybe even a bathtub-"

"Oh, don't you even _think_ of going there!" Lily exclaimed.

James laughed,"Well, I was just planning what we were going to do if we never get out of this thing."

Lily huffed and turned her back to James, arguing with herself about what she should do.

"Kiss James Sodding Potter-"

"I heard that."

"-I know!" Lily called dismissingly, then went back to arguing,"-Or live with James Bloody Potter-"

"I heard that too."

"-I know!" Lily called dismissingly again, then went back to talking with herself,"-forever. . .oh, Merlin. I can't live with _him_," Lily looked over her shoulder at James and scrunched up her face,"-_forever_! That's so long! That's-That's _forever_!" Lily sighed in defeat and her shoulders sagged.

She turned back to James depressingly,"Okay, I'll. . .kiss you. Only to get out of this stupid barrier though." Lily stood stock still watching James.

His teasing grin had turned to more of a smile as he stepped forward, closer to her."You sure? I think I could live with you forever."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Stop with the cheesy lines and get this over with." She leaned up towards James' face, her own face going red at the whole situation.

"Is it me or is someone going red?" James murmured, his hand hesitantly going around her waist.

Lily pulled back some and slapped his hand away,"Hands off, Potter. And if anyone's going red, it's you."

James laughed off what she said then stopped momentarily, staring down at Lily with a lopsided smile. He swooped down and planted his lips on hers, his hands awkwardly at his sides.

The kiss wasn't a Let's-Make-Hot-Passionate-Love-After-We-Get-Out-Of-This-Barrier-Thing, nor did it set off a bunch of fireworks. It was kiss filled with sweaty hands and awkwardness in the air. It was a first kiss. Sweet and Simple. Nothing long.

They pulled away and stared at each other bashfully for a moment before clearing their throats and bringing at least five feet distance between each other.

"_So_. . ." James started.

"Yeah. Um, well, that should do it. Now we should be able to leave." Lily stated rather stiffly, walking aimlessly around, only to be stopped at, you guessed it, the invisible wall.

"_What_?" Lily screeched,"I just _kissed James Potter for nothing_? No, no, no. . ." Lily trailed off desperately. She began to patting her hands on the wall.

James raised an eyebrow,"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some kind of button or something that will unlock the barrier." Lily stated lamely.

"Evans. . ."

"I know, stupid idea. At least I'm _trying_!" Lily said pointedly look at James.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't know what to do."

Lily stopped patting the wall for a moment, then whipped around to James,"You _tricked_me! You _tricked_ me into kissing you!"

James backed up,"What? I didn't _trick_ you! I thought that was how we got out of here, which it obviously was not."

"Yes, obviously not." Lily repeated unenthusiastically. She leaned her back on the invisible wall. It would look rather strange to see Lily Evans leaning against air if someone walked in then.

James back up until he could find the wall opposite Lily and also leaned against it. "Well, this is a fun Christmas Eve, don't you think?"

Lily scowled.

"Oh, come on. It hasn't been that bad." James tried to reason with her. Lily continued to scowl. "_Oh_. I get it. You think the kiss wasn't that great, right? Believe me, that was some kiss, let me tell you, even though it was somewhat awkward and short- not that that's bad or anything-"

Lily sighed,"Potter, will you get off the kiss?"

"Okay, love."

"Don't call me love."

"Okay, lovey."

"Don't call me lovey."

"Okay, Lilyflower."

"Don't call me Lilyflower."

"Okay, Evans."

". . ."

"Ha! Got you!" James stated triuamphantly.

Lily yawned,"You got me, Potter." She yawned again,"I'm going to sleep for awhile. I better not wake up with blonde hair or a spider on my face, Potter." Lily said, leaning her head back again the wall.

"Right. No blonde and spiders. I'll get out the purple and a snake."

Lily glared.

"Right. Nothing. Nothing at all. . ." James paused for a moment as Lily closed her eyes,"Merry Christmas, Lily."

Lily's eyes opened some,"Merry Christmas, Potter-_Ahhh_!" Lily was cut off as she fell backwards towards the floor. She land with a soft Thud. "Ow. . ." She moaned rubbing the back of her head.

What she didn't know was that James had also fallen backwards, now also groaning about his head,"Ow. . ."

Lily and James sat up at the same time, still rubbing their heads and stared at each other.

"The wall. . ." Lily trailed off in amazement.

"All we did was wish each other a Merry Christmas. . ." James trailed off.

"That's all we had to do! And after I had to kiss you too! Why didn't you wish me a merry Christmas earlier?" Lily whined as the two stood up.

"Well, _I'm_ not complaining." James said messing up his hair.

"Of course you aren't. You never comp- uh. . ." Lily trailed off awkwardly as James all of a sudden hugged her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms hanging at her sides limply. She raised her right arm and pat his back awkwardly for a moment before hesitantly putting both her arms around James' neck.

James tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Potter?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think maybe you should get your boxers down. . ."

"Oh, right." James said sheepishly, pulling away from Lily, not moving towards the boxers though.

Lily stayed where she was for a few seconds before slowly backing up towards the portrait hole; James still standing in the same place.

"See you, Lily." James said.

Lily turned slightly towards the portrait hole,then turned back towards James,"See you, Potter. . .and Merry Christmas." Lily gave a small smile him before walking out of the common room, leaving James to grin like an idiot while trying to grab his mistletoe boxers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmm, I dunno. How was that? Revised: 6/23/06**

**Eye Heart Music**


End file.
